Titles and Rainy Moods
by Shydow
Summary: He was alone, she was alone, and the world is ending. [Mr.LXNastasia Fluff and Feels]


**A/N: So I was listening to Alternia+Rainymood and this idea came to me about friend-ships ****(Ha, ha. I made a pun.)**** and stuff. Highly odd for me to think of happy fics, so this was a struggle to write. It's also my first time writing with LibreOffice, so most spelling mistakes I made while working on WordPad should be done with. Like #THQuality in VGCW ****b****eing replaced by #2Kquality. Gone with the #WordpadQuality, in with the #LibreQuality!**

_**Titles and Rainy Moods.**_

The Void stared down onto the unprepared realm, its wide mouth gaping as it threatened to swallow all existence. Though five certain individuals were single-handedly prepared for this moment, a sixth member of the group was having his own doubts. One of them was a leader, and the others were lackeys...but was that all he really was?

A masculine figure looked blankly into The Void form a high window, unreachable by the public. The man's masked eyes somehow prevented his identity from bring revealed, and his speech patterns had changed drastically from when he...well, apparently_couldn't_ remember. That was it for him. The man himself knew naught of his own past life, and that just opened his mind to the possibilities. Was he in shock? Amnesia? Was he comatose, and the existence he had been given here all just a terrible nightmare he may never wake from?

Illogical, as you may think. The detail put into the worlds themselves, building the either beautiful chapters of adventure, or the very deterioration of the dimensions, ripping apart the fabric of all of the supposed heroes have saved. Yes, the places, the chapters, the worlds, the dimensions, the void...they were as real as they could be. The sad thing was, all the other options were illogical, too. It only left one possibility.

But the most logical resolution was the easiest to deny.

There was a secretary among the group, with her extraordinary hypnotic abilities and brainwashing skills. That is how the leader got his lesser followers, the ones besides the main five that had joined him.

Well, maybe except for one.

Nobody except the secretary herself was sure of the last lackey's origin, and it had been a subject to discuss for the other minions.

"I bet one day, he just marched in here and proposed his loyalties to the Count himself! He is doing all this for a good cause or two!~" The girl would say.

"Eh, I'd rather bet he's from the ol' place that no'one ever goes to anymore. He looks like one 'a those mystery-man types. That guy really just is a show-off, though." The brute would reply.

"Ahahaha...Maybe he's a gift to show Grambi has not completely forsaken us, and he is trying to help along with our cause. The simple fact is, I _do_ know where our good friend came from, I'm just not telling.~" The jester would always mock the others with his secret knowledge. It was no surprise for him to gloat. But his gloating got old to everyone.

The Count.

The Secretary.

The Girl.

The Brute.

And even _The Mechanic._

The Mechanic was even more peculiar than most, he was the man with the mask, wondering of his origin and time of being. Nobody can really blame him, though. His mind seemed to be muddled to such a point he couldn't dwell on his past. For a month or so, all hope of remembrance seemed lost.

Then the dreams came.

The mechanic's dreams were portals into his old memories; saving damsels in distress, hunting ghosts, jumping, sliding, running, running, and even, _more,__** running. **_Exciting races with karts and motorbikes of all kinds, sports with friends who you weren't forced to be around, and most importantly, _family_.

He had a brother, that poor mechanic, and not the one you'd expect. He was a hero, _The_ Hero. But he was just a lowly plumber, correct? No, and far from it! He was a savior of sort, making assurances to people who needed it most.

Except for his brother...

The 'Weakling'.

The 'Loser'.

The 'Player Two'.

The 'Freak Show'.

_The __'__Man in Green__'__._

Isn't funny how names and insults can affect how you really are? One day you're completely okay with your false titles, willing to deal with the insults and lies they spit at you...and the next you're cursing your own name, blotting out the rest of existence as you mourn what you have become—listening to the whispers of the world's own downfall.

The Mechanic was still staring into Chaos's endless abyss of destruction.

_Knock knock knock._

The Mechanic frowned at yelled a reply and a few inappropriate words, signaling to The Secretary that she could enter. The masked man feared for the worst, and it came.

"It's time for your training."

It was the same thing every time. By 'Training', of course, she meant 'Conditioning'. It was what all the 'converted' minions had to go through every one and awhile, but for The Mechanic it was three times per week. But something was wrong; it was Thursday, and the training sessions were Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

"What are you talking about?" The Mechanic frowned, confused. "Training is tomorrow."

"Well, looks like you...uh...found me out. I was actually thinking maybe...we could...hang out before the world ends? 'K?"

"That sound highly unorthodox for you, but I guess I might need to be more social anyways."

"So...is there...uh...anything you would want to talk about?"

"Not really, you?"

-page break-

And here the duo were, talking mutually about things that they've done and their major accomplishments.

Apparently The Secretary was a much better conversationalist than The Mechanic had thought, chatting with a calm demeanor and a small smile.

"I mean, just because I'm classified as a 'villain' doesn't mean I'm heartless!"

"I know, right? Everyone that I've met thinks my heart is made of steel and that I'm 'cold to the core', as they say."

Silence reigned for the longest of times, and then The Mechanic finally decided to ask the fateful question.

"...Nastasia?" The Mechanic questioned the Secretary.

"Yes Mr. L?" The Secretary answered The Mechanic.

"I've...been wanting to ask you something for awhile now."

"Well, go on,'K?"

"Where...where did I come from? Where did you find me? Why am I even here?"

"...I've been preparing for this question, you know." She lost her smile and it was replaced by a look of sincere worry.

"Tell me. I need to know."

"I'll just tell you the whole story then...one day, the Count himself decided to host a wedding between royal Princess Peach and the ruthless king of the Koopas, Bowser. As you may know, this resulted in the creation of the Chaos Heart. Of course, the Hero in Red's brother wasn't cooperating, and tried his best to save the princess. This resulted in him jumping onto the Chaos Heart, and everyone there getting knocked out. Most of them ended up in this very castle, and the hero's brother was one of them.

"You were that man, you were the hero's brother.

"We saw how much power you held when we held you down, pinning you as to use my powers on your being. I felt pity for you, in that moment, and decided to give you something more. Your own separate consciousness was a gift, since most of the other brainwashed minions were left with nothing but strict orders. Consider yourself lucky that I saw your spark of power, as you could say, the gem of strength inside a weak-willed individual.

"We had and still do have big plans for you, Mr. L. Your place in this group is important, and losing you would make the whole thing fall apart. And...I...couldn't bear to lose you personally, either...'K?" The Secretary blushed lightly, a pinkish tinge burning on her blue cheeks.

"Sounds like you like me, doesn't it? Are you playing a joke on me? Dimentio, is that you?" The Mechanic said, he was flustered and blushing also.

"You think...you think this was a...joke?"

"I'm sorry...just...that clown always is messing with my head. Whenever something good happens,b it's usually just an illusion..."

"Something...good? D-Do you..."

"Maybe I do, Nastasia. Maybe I do."

And then, everyone and everything seemed to be at peace.

The worlds seemed to become quiet as rain began to pour softly over the dimensions. The void seemed to slow down and it's gentle rumbling seemed to disappear completely.

The people...everyone...seemed at peace.

The Hero.

The Damsel.

The Koopa.

The Count.

The Girl.

The Jester.

The Brute.

The various armies on both sides.

The people in all worlds and dimensions.

And especially The Secretary and The Mechanic.


End file.
